The Alice Queen appears!
by ShiawaseLuv
Summary: Sorry...TT gotta end...
1. Chapter 1

Hi!Nice to meet ya!

My nickname is Shiawaseluv!

This is my first story!

OMG!I've always wanted to be an author!

So great!

Dont be rude since its my first story here and Im not even American..

And it happens to be that theres only a week left to my mid exams...

Im Korean so dont be mad about punctional probs...

Alrighty!hope ya enjoy my story!

Ch.1

"Are you really sure? You detest even thinking about the place! How about talking about it once more? They'll surely understand!"said the handsome boy.

He had light honey brown hair that shined in the sun.

He wore a sand colored school jacket incarved GA mid in golden cursive.

His beautiful light brown eyes shed tears.

"Daijobu!I'll be fine! You don't have to worry bout me! Who do you think I am? I'm not a child ya know.."A girl giggled.

She was so gorgeous!

She had long orangish brown hair that was braided a little on the side.

She wore a black baseball cap over her silky hair. She wore a sleeveless black mini dress dress that came right above her knees. Over her perfect outfit, she had a dark red jacket on.

Her eyes glowed under her cap.

It was brown. Well, it was lighter than brown, but it was defenitely darker than the boy's.

"Umm...hey..sorry to interrupt you lovebirds...but we gotta go now...and she's not alone you know.. I'm going with her you know! Trust me a bit! Will ya!" The girl next to the girl frowned.

She was pretty. But less than the brunette girl.

She had dark blue, silky hair. Her hair flowed slowly thru the air.

She wore a short jean skirt on a white 'cute and sexy' printed in black words T-shirts. On it, she wore a navy colored jacket. She also wore a navy colored baseball cap just like the brunette.

You can bearly glimpse her dark blue eyes which was darker than her hair.

"The witch is right. You guys are making a big fuss. We'll see each other in a month. We can always call, or txt. And they're strong. Stronger than the two of us. We can't poasibly beat one of us even we pair up. No one's gonna be touching them." the boy next to the sobbing boy said it like it was so boring

He was taller than the other ones.

He had silver hair like a wolf.

He wore the same as the other boy, but he was carrying a luggage cart.

His eyes were yellow as the moon which made him look scary and cold but he was still drop dead gorgeous. Even through thw boy next to him was way more handsome.

"But..."the sobbing boy was about to blast in tears. The brunnete smiled. That was why she liked the boy. He was so childish. But she couldn't blame him for worrying so much. It has been already 2 years since met them and also since she had that incident. I couldn' trust anyone since that day. They were everything she had.

"Don't worry baka... It's only a month you know..." the brunnette girl hugged the boy. The boy was surprised. "Ru..." I gave him a light kiss on his lips."I'm not a child anymore, stupid. Get a grip."

Everything was silent. The boy' tear dropped on the brunette's face. The boy cried and cried.

Listen please. Flight A6013 to Tokyo,Japan is almost ready for the flight. Passengers who are still not aboard, please come to the gate 7 immedietly.

The announcement came out. The boy had to let the girl go.

"Bye ..."the boy whispered quietly as the brunnete went along with her friend. A tear dropped again.

"Your making a fuss. Again. C'mon.. Let's go. We have work left. " the gray haired boy said as he patted his friend's shoulder.

The boy nodded and they went along...looking at the sky where the girl had left

Soon, the plane arrived to it's destination.

Tokyo,Japan.

The place the girl hated the most.

"C'mon... Let's go now." the brunnette told her friend.

'To the place I least want to be...'

To be continued

Hi this is shiawaseluv writing her first story!

SO excited! I've always been a huge fan of Gakuen Alice!

Now I'm finally writing a fan fic!

So sorry bout the short chapter...I need more brain storming...

Also I'm writing with my cell and my finger is hurting.

So no complains!

I'm doing this in my exams you know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone..I'm back!

Hahahahaha!

Did ya enjoy CH 1?

Well its time 4 CH 2!

Let's begin!

333333333333333333333333333

Ch 2

A white limo stopped at the Gakuen Alice's gates.

Soon after, the gate opened and the limo drove in.

Everyone was in their classroom getting ready for their class

so nobody (except some alices..) saw the limo coming in.

A chauffer got out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger's door.

Two girls came out from the car.

They were both drop dead gorgeous.

After all, they were famous celebrities.

They must be gorgeous.

One girl had long chocolate colored hair which was braided on the sides.

Her eyes were darker than her hair but still brown.

She had a black dress on. One without sleeves.

The dress ended right above the girl's knee.

She had a dark red jacket on it.

The other girl had black hair.

Her eyes were dark blue. She wore a short jean skirt with

a white T-shirt saying 'cute and sexy.

Over it, she wore a navy blue jacket.

Again, they were gorgeous. A teacher came out from the building. It was Misaki sensei.

"Hello... Are you the transfer students from England?

Umm.. Was it. "

"Yes, we are. Can you tell us where are classroom is?"

Misaki was cutted off by the brunette's voice.

"Of course. Follow me."

He escorted the 2 girls to the middle school building.

He stopped in class A. He excused himself to the girls

and went inside the classroom.

"Minna! Listen up!"

He shouted to the uncontrollable class.

Somehow, they quieted up in one time.

They stared at their homeroom teacher

who was always late, but early today.

"There is a transfer student from the England

Academy of Alice. There are 2 of them now, but

there will be 2 more next month. Please be nice to them

since their new. No picking on them. Ok?"

Immediately the class went crazy.

"A transfer from England?

Is it a girl?

Tell us!"

The class went crazy. There wasn't many

Alices in the world so a new student was always

an big issue.

"Alright. Oi! Come in will ya?"Misaki

sensei shouted out loud.

Then, the girls came in. Their hairs flapping in the air

Everyone gasped

They were just gorgeous!

The boys went crazy! I mean two hottys

at once?! The world was singing hallelujah!

But then, they were pretty sure that soon they'll

be all over Natsume and Ruka. So they settled down.

"Introduce yourself will ya?"

Misaki sensei told the two girls. The two

exchanges glances and the brunette stepped out.

"Okay... How about Mia sitting next to Hyuuga and Lia sitting next to Koko?"

Misaki said it.

"Noooooooooo!" all the boys let out a groan.

It was sure that the newbie will fall for Natsume.

I mean.. He is the no.1...why wouldn't anyone not?

"Actually... Misaki sensei... I want to sit with my friend.

Can you change it for me?" Mia asked politely.

Everyone's jaw went down.

They were pretty sure that the newbie would

fall for Natsume.

Boys: Hooray! She's not interested in him! We still got a chance!

Girl: No way! How can she refuse to sit with him! Outrageous! It's a mock to him!

"Well if you insist, Lia and Mia, both of you sit with

Natsume. And Ruka and Natsume can be your partners."

Everyone groaned again.

"No thanks. I don't need one. I know the place well enough.

I'll show Lia around." Mia refused and went to sit down with

Lia.

"Hajime." Mia greeted as she sat down.

Natsume was in his summer middle school uniforms.

He wore a white dress shirt with short sleeve.

He had on blue black striped pants on.

His face was covered with a latest manga.

He didn't answer back.

So Mia ignored him.

"Hajime Nogi-kun." she said sweetly.

"Hajime Mia-san." Ruka answered. So

Mia smiled at the blond boy.

Ruka had blond hair and deep blue eyes.

He was looking handsome. He wore the same

uniform as Natsume and he was holding a bunny.

"Ok...free time. Gotta go. Don't cause any troubles "

Misaki sensei hurried out

33333333333333333333333333

Hello. Its ShiawaseLuv back with Ch2.

Thank you so much for reading.

It would be better if there was a

Luv ya!;)


	3. Chapter 3

Are you ready for chapter 3?

I dunno about you but I am!

Let's start!

3333333333333333333333333333

After Misaki sensei's exit everyone crowded up to the newbies.

"Hajime Mia-san!"

"Okaeri!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Then the crowd splited in two groups and Shouda Sumire appeared.

"Oi... Newbies.. Let me tell you just one thing. Hands off him.

He's not your little toy." she said it so seriously

Everyone silenced.

"Pfffffffffft! That's a good one."

Mia bursted out laughing. "Me? Falling for him?"

She pointed Natsume's face. "I mean...give me a break!"

Everyone was surprised. Lia giggled a little.

"So... Then your not interested in Natsume-kun?"

Sumire asked again.

"Of course not! Why would I? What is he? A celebrity?"

"Mia..." Lia hushed Mia quickly.

"Oh...right...sorry Lia." Mia stopped talking.

"Lia! Let's ditch class! I'll show ya the way around!"

Mia was about to stand up when somebody grabbed her hand.

"Oi... What's your alice?"

It was Natsume himself. He pulled down Mia's hand and she fell down to sit again.

"I told you it's a secret until the rest comes. Geez.. You can't just ignore privacy like that."

Mia laughed. She tried to loosen his grasp, but it only got stronger.

"Hanase..."

"I asked you. What is your damn alice?"

"It hurts!"

BOOM!

Suddenly the wall right next to Mia exploded.

"Mia!" Lia stood up quiet surprised.

"Oops...sorry... I couldn't control my tempers."Mia said as she got away from Natsume.

Everyone's eyes growed bigger.

"Well... Ja ne.." Mia called out as she went out with Lia.

"What...the heck was that?"

"Mia Seri. Special star. Suite number 503. On the 5th floor.

Lia Blue. Special star. Suite number 505. Also on the 5th floor."

A robot nana escorted them to their new rooms.

Mia opened the door .

It was big, but not as her old room in the dorms in England.

Her room had a queen sized pink soft bed in the bed room which also contained a plasma TV hanged on the wall. On the other side of the wall, there was a huge wardrobe containing her favorite clothes from famous makers. The living room had a red cushioned couch. Which also had a plasma TV in the front wall. Next to was the kitchen with a refrigerator filled with goodies she liked. In the bathroom there was a big spa tub. Just like she wanted. Absolutely perfect. Of course it was. It was built with her suggestion. It has to be perfect.

After looking around, she went inside her wardrobe and changed her dress into a black T-shirt and short jeans. Then she opened her drawer next to the bed and took out a white cat mask and a metal stick. The stick had weird carvings on it. She fastened the stick on the black band on her thigh. After her preparation was finished, she putted her mask on and headed to the secret battlefield hidden deep in the northern forest. A place for the .

She transported herself to the battlefield, 3people were there.

"You're late." Said the masked man. It was Persona.

"Shut up. It was you who called me this late."Mia grimed back at Persona.

"Don't call me so late. Or else," Mia shot back at Persona deadly.

Persona shook a little.

"By the way, did you receive your alice suppressors?"

Persona asked.

"Yes.. As matter I have it on me right now."

"How many?"

"6…for now…"

Mia showed Persona her earrings and necklaces.

"And I have this mask to deal with…."

Mia took off her mask. Her eyes shone in the moonlight.

Her hair moved slowly in the night breeze.

She was gorgeous,

'But also…terrifying.'

Persona thought as he smiled.

"C'mon, I called you for a reason."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Enjoyed it? Thank U for reading and leave a message!

This story is really based on my tastes of stories. I like stories where one person is way stronger than others. In this story, It's Mia. HaHa Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello minna! This is ShiawaseLuv!

So happy! Can't believe I received an review!

It's just so happy now! Ahhh... Shiawase...

R U redy 2 start? Let's go!

333333333333333333333333333

Persona took Mia into the field. Mia quickly fastened her mask back on.

Seeing that, Persona chuckled.

"Nani. What's so funny? Shut up."

Mia glared at Persona which made him flinch.

"Oi...stay here with Lia until I bring your dual...no toy."

He grinned his evil smile which made her feel bad.

"Mia! So you were also called.." on the other side, there was Lia.

Mia signed and climbed up the sakura tree next to her. Lia also joined her.

"Ne... Mia... Don't you miss them? I can't believe I miss their

stupid talk." Lia smiled.

Mia giggled." I know... They used to be SO annoying...ruining everything.."

While those two chit chat

Natsume was in his bed. Thinking about the mysterious girl, Mia and Lia.

Well actually...mostly Mia... She reminded him someone. Someone he knew...

But he couldn't remember...

Knock Knock

He heard knocking on his window.

He went to see who the baka that disturbed his sleep was.

He opened the window. It was Persona

"Sleeping so early? Hyuuga-kun?"

He smiled his cold smile.

"Go away. I'm sleepy."

Natsume was about to close the window when Persona said,

"Ooh..but I have the perfect match for you. Someone who'll definitely improve

your skills and strengthen you."

Natsume turned back.

"I'm positive that you'll lose ,Hyuuga. I can bet it."

He chuckled

Natsume grabbed his cat mask. Fastened it quickly and jumped out the window.

"Take me..."

Soon Natsume arrived where Mia and Lia was.

"Where is the stupid guy?" he surely looked pissed off.

"I believe I never told you that your opponents a guy."

"What? Then its a girl?"

Natsume groaned.. Girls... They're no match for him..

They would all run away screaming and crying.

"Yeah. I'm 100 percent girl.. Do you have a problem with it?" a voice came out near the sakura tree.

Mia jumped off the tree. Wearing the cat mask, she smiled at the boy, whose eyes started growing.

"So you don't fight girls? Yasashi~" she giggled..

Natsume frowned. That was surely the new girl Mia.

What was she doing...

"Sorry but, I'm your opponent. Disappointed?"

Mia giggled again.

"Omae... Have a death wish..How can you fight with me? You're a girl."

Natsume frowned.

"Puhahahaha! Aren't you so self confident..."

Mia laughed like crazy.

"Then don't mind me watching you get beaten up by a girl."

Mia laughed helplessly.

"Nani?" Natsume got angry. That girl was getting on his nerves.

"I'm sorry for you... But you can never defeat me."

Mia laughed again.

And my anger took over. Without noticing, I leaped toward her with fire.

"Die.."

Mia was took by a surprise but she dodged it quickly. Natsume bumped

helplessly on the tree Lia was sitting on.

"Now you're more like it." Mia laughed as she saw Natsume stood up again.

"C'mon. I'll give you a chance to attack. I won't do a thing. After all, I'm still getting used to

these alice suppressors." Mia suddenly appeared right front of Natsume.

"Feel free to attack KuroNeko..."she whispered into his ear which got him over

"You...bitch!" fire exploded as he yelled. Natsume thought she was a goner until he heard her voice.

"Is that your full power?" Natsume stared at the girl who was standing right middle of the explosion.

Natsume frowned. "You have the barrier alice. Tch.. Annoying.."

Barrier was an alice that Natsume couldn't beat well.. Especially when its really strong...

"Scared? Neco-san?" Mia giggled and Natsume's anger growed.

"Then how about a deal?" Mia suggested.

"I won't use my barrier alice. If I use it, consider me defeaten."

Natsume suspicially stares the brunette's face. It was covered with a white cat mask.

But he recognized the voice tone. It was her. The newbie. He didn't know her alice. So it

was a risk. He needed to think carefully... But his temper got him.

"Deal."

The brunette smiled. It was cold.

"Then let's begin."

33333333333333333333333333333333

Hope ya enjoyed ShiawaseLuv's story!

Thanks alot for reading it.

Hope ya all luv my story and follow it.;)

See ya with chapter 5! Luv ya all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna! This is ShiawaseLuv back with chapter 5! I started yesterday... but im already chapter 5! SO happy! しあわせ!HAHAHA!And… It's my exam week…boohoohoo Let's get started!

* * *

**Mia grinned as Natsume accepted the deal."Well than, go ahead..." Natsume prepared a fire ball on his palms. "Don't cry later baka..." Mia's expression got tense. "Don't worry. I won't."**

**Natsume's fire disappeared as ten of them appeared in the sky above Mia. " I warned you. " The fire started falling. "Die..bitch.."**

**Mia watched the falling fire...aiming her life. She smiled.**

**'She smiled?! Why?' Natsume thought.**

**Boom! The fire reached the ground exploding. He couldn't see if he succeeded or not.**

**When the fog disappeared he realized that his opponent was gone. Startled, he quickly turned around seeing the masked brunette standing close enough to hear her whisper, "Finally... It's my turn..." He tried to attack but it was too late.**

**Boom!**

**A huge explosion happened. The northern forest was a wreck. The trees fell helplessly as the explosion ended. Nothing was left in front of Mia for about 100yard. With one attack, the mighty forest had turned into dust.**

**"Is he dead now?" Lia asked Persona who was suddenly on the tree where Lia was sitting. " I don't know. He wouldn't have survived it if he got hit...but...there's a chance she spared his life." he chuckled... "Poor girl... She still has pity for weaklings... Even though he made her miserable..."**

**Lia saw what Persona meant. Natsume was safe. Inside Mia's barrier. A little shocked but...**

**Mia sighed..."You win.. I used my barrier alice...and I wasn't able to control my own alice. Gumen.." she said as she helped him stand up. Natsume was so shocked he couldn't speak. Who can blame him? He went through a life-or-death situation. No one would be fine...**

**He looked back at the forest in ruins. He could have been just like them. Just what was this girl? Why did she save him?**

**"Since I lost, I 'll treat your injuries. " Mia sighed as she took a look on the big cut on Natsume's arm. He just noticed it. It was bleeding so much. How could he not realize it?**

**Mia took a look at his injury. Then she placed her hand on it. Her hand was small and delicate. She had a ring that looked like alice suppressor on the 4th finger. As her hand touched the wound, the wound started healing. She got tired of waiting and took off the ring. As she took it off, the wound healed immediately. Even Subaru's healing alice (Hotaru's brother) was weaker than her alice. As the wound healed, she complained how annoying these suppressors were. After it healed completely, she helped me up.**

**"Omae... Why didn't you kill? You had your chance."**

**Natsume asked. She froze for a sec. I realized this wasn't the mood. "I don't have a hobby of blowing weakling like you up." she said it bitterly. "That's all."**

**"Mia Seri... Sorry to interrupt.. But what are you going to do with this mess?"**

**Persona asked as he jumped off the tree.**

**"I asked you to play smooth with him. Not destroy the school property. " He sounded quiet mad. Mia didn't answer him. Instead, she got one of her earrings off. Then immediately everything went back to normal.**

**"Nani..." Natsume asked surprised. "Restore alice. It's quite useful you know. " She answered while putting back her earrings. Natsume knew the alice. He saw it when he was still in the elementary school section. It wasn't a very good alice through. It only was used to fix things small. He never saw someone using it to restore the whole forest that was blown up!**

**"Satisfied?" Mia asked as she faced Persona. He flinched a bit. Mia took off her mask. Her eyes were glowing so beautiful... But somehow, sad...**

**"Lia... Let's go now. " She turned to Lia who was watching this whole time. "Hai Hai... Wait up..." Lia came down from the tree branch and grabbed Mia's hand.**

**"Oh.. And Persona tell the high ones to get me some more suppressors. I think I'll need more." she said that and disappeared with Lia...**

**It was certainly a cold night.**

* * *

**Next Day**

**It was the 2nd day since Mia and Lia transferred. Last night everyone had heard the huge explosion but nobody knew what happened.**

**"I heard it was the AAO! (Anti-Alice Organization) I heard that they intruded but Natsume-sama got rid of them with the fire!"**

**"Ooh.. But I heard that it was the D.A. practicing their fighting skills! The explosion is probably Natsume-sama's new technique!"**

**As everyone thought, everyone was talking about the explosion. And they also all thought Natsume was responsible.**

**"Natsume, what really happened last night? You came back exhausted. Was it really you who did the explosion? C'mon... Tell me.." Ruka asked Natsume secretly.**

**"Ruka... If you're really curious about it ask the 2 bitch next to me. Not me." Natsume told Ruka as he glazed at Mia who was sitting next to Natsume chatting with Lia**

**"Oh, why don't you just shut up, Natsume. I said I was sorry. I even treated your wounds. So just let it go. Will ya? " Mia answered so annoyingly.**

**"Says the bitch who blew up the whole forest wearing 6 suppressors and the cat mask." Natsume teased back.**

**"So what? I put it back to normal. What's your problem cranky fox?"**

**"That's the crazy part. You made it normal again. What is you? Barrior,Speed,Teleport, Restore, Heal, and that crazy explosion. You used 6 alice. I never heard of that except..." Natsume's voice faltered as he remembered Shiki. A partner of Mikan's mother. He also used multi-alice to... But that was because of Mikan's mother's alice. Stealing and insertion. But she died of the incident and also Mikan...**

**"Mikan..." Natsume murmered so small only Ruka was able to hear it.**

**Because of 'that' incident, Mikan had lost her life.**

**He started thinking about the incident...**

**It was still cold back then...**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hi! Hooray! Next chapters about the incident... Doki Doki! Wait for the next chapter! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Minna konbanwa! Watasiwa ShiawaseLuv! Today's chapter 6 is about the incident!

Ps.. It's Natsume's POV. Hope ya enjoy it!

* * *

**Ch 6**

* * *

**Natsume's flashback**

* * *

**It was still cold 2 years ago when I overheard something unbelievable from the teacher's room. 'Mikan.. The daughter of Azumi Yuka?! Probably owner of the Stealing and Insertion alice?!'**

**I couldn't believe it... How can Mikan... I thought it would be a lie. So I ignored it until the day she was poisoned with Persona's poison.' She did it for us. For me. Cause of my selfishness... Mikan is dying...' I was so sad. Mikan was dying. She already had death marks all over her body. She already lost her conscience. There was no hope. But...**

**"Hey... What's happening?" I looked at Mikan. The death marks were disappearing. Slowly, but she was recovering! Everyone watched with surprise. When Mikan fully recovered, she had a stone, an alice stone in her hands... Then I remembered what I eavesdropped... I was sure... Mikan had the stealing alice.**

* * *

**"What are you doing?! I didn't do anything! Hanase!" Mikan yelled furiously. There was a rumor about Mikan's stealing alice. The one who brought proof that Mikan had the stealing alice would get a star as a reward. She was captured. It was the ESP for sure. I knew where Mikan would be taken. I hurried up. To save the girl I love.**

**As I thought. She was taken to ESP's office. All the other D.A. members were there. I knew it. He offered Mikan to be a new member. No... I couldn't let her. I couldn't let her fall into the darkness. I launched in and took her to the MSP's office, the Hanahime Den. Every one of our friends were fighting for her. Helping her. It was a sight that Mikan made. She made our class care for others, to cooperate...and love each other...**

**We transported to the HSP's office. The HSP claimed himself as Mikan's uncle. All the teachers, Imai san, Ruka was there. They suggested that Mikan should escape from the school with her mother. Mikan refused. Baka... She should have left right away.**

**To convince her, Nodachii took us(Mikan,Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka) back in time to see Azumi Yuka's past. It was sad. How Yuka san was used, how Mikan's father died. Mikan cried a lot. I couldn't do anything to comfort her. Mikan said she'll go with her mother. I was sad. I didn't want her to go. But I had no choice. I couldn't stop her.**

**We came back to the past. We teamed up to take Mikan safely back to her mother. Mikan inserted alice stone into our body which made us stronger. We needed to safely take her to the place they decided to meet. The High School building. Where the portal linked outside was. When the moonlight hits the keyhole... The portal will open. We need to take her there fast..**

**Finally...the mother and daughter met... Mikan had tears all over her face. So was her mother. They hugged each other... It was so sad... I wouldn't be able to meet Mikan again for a long time. But I would find her definitely. No matter what. Azumi-san was putting the key inside the hole..**

**Boom!**

**The door exploded. With Mikan's mother.**

**"Mommy!" Mikan screamed as the explosion took place. I couldn't believe my eyes... After so many years... The family finally united... But was separated... So fast... What have they done so wrong... Why was Mikan the one who held all the burdens? If it was possible, I wish I can just take her burdens away from her. But I can't do that.**

**"Mommy... No... Please don't die... Please... I love you mother... I love you... I wanted you to hear it...Mommy!" Mikan cried and cried... But her blood covered mother didn't move. And there was nothing I could do...**

**The funeral took place at the Gakuen's cemetery. Mikan grabbed tight of her beloved mother's coffin as it got buried next to her father. Shiki-san promised Mikan that he would protect their grave with his life. Mikan cried until the funeral ended. After the funeral, Mikan was taken by the ESP. She decided to sacrifice herself for everyone and the academy. She got locked in a room where barriers protected her. Her only company was bear. They got well together after many incidents. Now they're best friends...**

* * *

**Turns out Nobara who helped Mikan out was poisoned badly by Persona's alice. Only Mikan was able to save her, but she was banned from using her alice. Nobara's conditions got worse and worse. I hope Mikan wouldn't fall for ESP's trap.**

**It finally happened. One day, the AAO came to assasin the ESP. That day was also the day Mikan broke her promise. She teleported out of her room. (Rule 1. No leaving room) Then she used her alice to steal the poison in his body. The ESP was now able to take full control of Mikan but unfortunately, running away from the ESP, she used all her alice up and became a non-alice. And the ESP was killed by Luna's betrayal...**

**What will happen to Mikan...?**

**The council decided to erase Mikan's memory and get her to live with her grandfather again. That was impossible! Mikan, forgets the academy, her friends, the truth about her parents, and me... Everyone cried when Naru announced them the news. I was never that jealous of Imai-san. She'll be remembered in her memories. As her best friend who moved away far. There were only few days left until graduations. Can't believe I can't graduate with her. But I'll definetly find her. Even if she doesn't remember me... I'll definetly...find her again.**

**It was the day Mikan has to leave. She was leaving with Bear. Can't believe I'm feeling jealous over a stuffed animal. She had tears in her eyes. Looking beautiful than ever. I cried. Mikan went out the gate. She had our alice stones as a gift. She especially had mine on her neck. A teacher outside erased her memories. She was taken into a car. The car started ...Then...**

**Boom!**

**The car exploded. Everyone was shocked. The car! 'Mikan...' I thought as everyone rushed to the car. Students with water alice immediately got water all over the burning car. But the fire didn't stop. We figured it was a doing of an alice. When the fire disappeared, we searched for the sign of Mikan. She was nowhere... She...was...dead.**

**We had her funeral... Everyone cried hard. There was nothing to bury. We wrote letters to her. All of us. We buried it instead of Mikan's body. I swore to find out the culprit and kill him. I'll make him suffer just like she did. I'll make him die.**

**'Mikan...'**

* * *

Hello... It's ShiawaseLuv...Booohooohoo... The tragic incident... Natsume...This chapter was based on the real story of Gakuen Alice so far...anyways...it was chapter 6... Thank you for reading!^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello this is ShiawaseLuv! Did ya enjoy Natsume's flashback? It was SO sad! Well... I wrote it myself... But it's still sad... Well... Anyway... It's time for chapter 7! Oh by the way... Thank you for leaving reviews! I'm always trying to answer ASAP but there are time differences since I'm a Korean. And there's only a week left for my mid exams! I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Well... Let's get started!

* * *

**Ch. 7**

* * *

**'Mikan...'**

**" Natsume... You're thinking about Mikan again... Aren't you... " Ruka asked sadly. After the cheerful girl's death, the warmness in Natsume's eyes disappeared. So like before, only Ruka was able to talk with him.**

**'Mikan...? But that's...' Lia thought as she looked up her friend's face. Mia's face was solid like a rock. Suddenly it all made sense...**

**'That's why she... Mia...' Lia couldn't help feeling sad for Mia. The poor girl went through so many things... She was just regaining happiness again... But she was back... To the place she detested even thinking about.**

**She was about to suggest her to ditch class and go out when a boy opened the door screaming, "Hey! She's back! Imai Hotaru and Youichi came back!"**

**Everyone started talking excitedly. Imai Hotaru, the genius with the inventing alice. She was a girl with short black hair and purple deep eyes. She had left the academy 2 years ago with Youichi kun shortly after Mikan died.**

**She was always saying the school is not worth attending without her idiotic Mikan. So she went off to a science lavatory in England until now. No one expected her to come back here. But she was back.**

**Lia stared at the cold girl. She was looking this way. She looked at Mia. She was a bit distracted.**

**"You guys all know her right? But I'll introduce her again since there are new students. Imai, go ahead." Misaki sensei stepped behind. The girl started talking. " Imai Hotaru. Invention alice. I left this place when I was in elementary school for a England science works. " she said it coldly.**

**She turned around facing Misaki sensei. "Sensei, may I choose where to sit? " Misaki let her to do so. Hotaru went up where Mia, Lia, Natsume and Ruka was. She sat right front of Mia. She turned around to say, "Hajime." to her. Then she looked back.**

**The class was silent. Did the cold black mailing icy queen just say 'Hajime' to someone? What happened among 2 years?**

**Jiri Jiri to nari hi biku me sagashite oko sabeta~ kirakira to taiyo oga**

**A song started ringing. It was a phone bell. That was strange. Phones were not allowed in school. Only the teachers had a phone. But this song was definitely not Misaki sensei's ringtone. Actually, he didn't have one. So it only went beeping. Then whose phone was it?**

**"Hello? This is Mia Seri speaking." It was Mia's. " Ah... Hai... Arigato... Hai..." As she answered her smile widened. "Yes thank you." she ended her conversation as she hung up the call. "Lia, let's go. Our stuff arrived.**

**"Sensei! It's not fair. How come she has a cell?! It's surely against the school policy!"Sumire jumped as she saw this. She had been upset since the elders announce Mia and Natsume to become partners.**

**"So what?" Mia annoyingly answered as she helped Lia up. "I got permissions from the principal himself. If you have complains, tell him about it." Mia told Sumire.**

**Sumire's face reddened. " Well than. How come he gave you permissions? Are you their favorite or something?" she hisses back to Mia.**

**"Yes...and no... I am important to him as his pawn. But he treats me dirty. Besides I'm special." Mia held up her student card. Showing everyone the special mark.**

**"Specials do have advantages like that. Ne Natsume?" she asked Natsume who was pretending to sleep, thinking about his Mikan. "Whatever." she said as she disappeared with Lia.**

* * *

**Zzzzph!**

**Mia and Lia transported into Mia's dorm. There were about 10 boxes and a luggage. And the luggage was shaking!**

**"Hold down. Gumen. I'll get you out ASAP." she said as she opened the luggage. Inside was a teddy bear stuffed doll. And it moved!**

**"Bear-san! " Mia hugged the bear tightly with a childish grin on her face. She was so glad seeing her teddy bear back to her.**

**Lia saw Mia giggling like another person. This was her true form. A little girl. A child on the insides. Still likes cute little and big dolls, pink and puffy princess stuffs...**

**"Matane...Mia... You only been away for like a day. You're SO over-reacting!" Lia signed as she looked at the big baby. She was too cute. No one would believe that the cold scary Mia had a cute bright side. She was way more cuter and prettier that way. But sadly, she was only like that in front of Bear-san.**

**Sadly, she had so many bad thing when she was still little. So she didn't trust people well. She had only opened up her heart to Bear-san and...us... It was so sad that everything turned out this way for hee. It was like a crazy fate if you ask me. Her life was a disaster from the start.**

**"You're such a child still...Mia..." Lia sighed as Mia playes with Bear.**

**"Or...should I just calk you... Mikan?"**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hello! Finally... I reveal Mia Seri's true identity... Mikan Sakura! I bet you all already knew that... But there were people who I think still didn't know. So I decided to tell you in the story? Did ya enjoy it? Please be kind to leave a review! Love ya all! Bye!XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! This is ShiawaseLuv! I'm sorry bout the last chapter being so short... I only had little time to work on it... My exams... I really trashed them this time... Being up till 5 am. Of course... Has nothing to do with studyin... Ha Ha... Just know that I'm trying my best. Ok... Enough talkin bout the stupid exams... Let's talk about TAQA! (aka. The Alice Queen Appears)**

* * *

**Last story: After 2 years, Hotaru and Youichi comes back to GA. What made her suddenly come back? I dunno... After that... Mia receives a call that her luggage has finally arrived! She goes to her room with Lia and sees the luggage moving?! She opens it and Bear san(who was supposed to die with Mikan) jumps out?! And Lia calls Mia, Mikan?! What's the truth? Is Mia really Mikan?**

* * *

Ch 8

* * *

"...Lia-chan..." Mia sighed as Lia giggled. "Oh... I'm so sorry... Mia..." Lia said as she tried to swallow the laughs.

Mia sighed. "Lia... I'm serious. I am putting up a barrier using my alice, but this is GA. We can't bet on what's gonna happen. Especially with Imai back..." Her voice faltered as she said her name. "So never call me that name again. If you don't like the name, Mia.. Than you can use the other name. "

Lia saw the grim on her face. She knew what she did brought her memories up. Even if it was a joke... She didn't like it when her friend had the sad look on her pretty. Her one and only friend. To them, they were everything they had. She really liked Mia. Maybe even more than a friend.

"I'm sorry...Mia..." Lia said as a tear drop. As Mia saw that, she sighed. "It's alright... I know it was a joke." That made Lia stop crying. "You... You're not mad at me?" she sniffled as she stared at Mia, grinned. "How can I ever get mad at you? C'mon.. Let's go back." Mia said as she gave Lia her hand. The girl smiled and took her hand. They teleported back to the classroom.

* * *

While they were away...

* * *

Imai Hotaru got a laptop out and started surfing the internet. She was researching about a japanese singing group who was said to be staying in England now. But she had heard that some strange sayings that 2 of them was presently staying in England. She was just about to hack into the system when she felt a cold stare. She turned around to see Hyuuga glazing her.

"Oi...Imai... Why the hell did you come back?" he asked Hotaru remembering the day she left.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Nani?" A cold voice said. It was only a week since Mikan's death. Natsume was called to meet inside the woods from Imai.

"I'm leaving the academy." she told him with those cold eyes gazing him. "And why should I even bother?" as if he would matter. He didn't care even she was Mikan's BF. She seemed to be expecting the answer cause she answered immediately. "Cause I'm taking Youichi with me." "What?!" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. I mean... Since when Imai got friends with him? Or was it her blackmails? He just didn't know. "I won't be back till who knows how long. I don't have any reason to stay since the idiot died." he couldn't believe it. Mikan just died but Imai looked perfectly fine. " And I'm here to ask for something." Imai asked him. She had her hands out. "990000 Rabbits for everything you own me." She has gotta be kidding, but he remembered his classmates being stressed about money and Ruka with dark circles like a panda. She was the hell serious.

He sighed and gave her the money. She counted the money and stared at me. "What?" I was annoyed. " It's only 98995. You still need to give me 5 Rabbits more." I wanted to hit her but I gave her the money. " She put the money in her wallet and was about to leave when I asked her, "Why are you leaving?" She just stared at me looking surprised as she never expected to hear such thing from me. She then got her hand out again "5 rabbits per question." I had a eager to burn her up. I was about to leave when she surprisingly answered my question.

"Cause I hate your guts Hyuuga. Get lost."

Since then, there was a rumor bout me confessing love to her… and Natsume had to suffer for a year.

* * *

Imai stared at me as she was surprised by the question. Actually, the whole class seemed surprise. The Natsume Hyuuga, asking Imai Hotaru a question about her? She sighed "None of your business Hyuuga. Get lost." I was about to make her explode when the bitches transported back. "Picking a fight with a girl, Hyuuga? I never thought that you were a freak." she raised her eyebrows as she looked at Natsume's hand over his head. "Oh by the way, sorry about being so late." she shouted to the teacher who was teaching. It was the gay, Narumi.

"It's alright Mia san." he grinned his impossible smile containing those horrible pheromones. "Your friends who were going to arrive next month got his works done faster than expected. They will be arriving tomorrow. Of course, they're both our class." He winked winks containing pheromones. Mia giggled.

"Narumi sensei, I forgot to tell you that your pheromones don't work on me." She looked at the class in shock and added. "My Alice is the Nullification you know." That got everyone (except for Hotaru which was weird) in shock. The Alice was not something so common. Which was weird that she had it. Plus, it used to be Mikan's Alice. Even Narumi looked shocked. "Mia... Are you cr..." Lia seemed to be shocked with her attitude. "Of course... I told you that I was going to tell you guys my Alice when those idiots arrive... "She grinned. "Don't worry too much. I have more than one alice you know. I'll tell you guys the rest tomorrow." she seemed to be enjoying the situation. "Oh, and sensei... Lia and I'm exhausted... Still getting jet lags... I'll be resting with Lia. "She then grabbed Lia saying, "Wait...Oh MI..."

And she was gone like the wind.

* * *

The class was stupefied. Mia Seri, a nullifying Alice? And has more than one Alice! The more they thought about it, the more they thought it was strange. She reminded them a idiot. But it was impossible. She was dead. By the explosion 2 years ago. Suddenly Hotaru standed up, "Narumi Sensei, I think I also have a jetlag. I'll be resting." Hotaru went out of the classroom riding the duck hovercraft. She was a special now. After her hard efforts in England, the school elders decided to give her a special.

"Ahem... Class, your lessons are over. Feel free to free-study or whatever " Narumi hurried out leaving the class in chaos.

"Did you all see his face? I think he didn't know either! She reminds me of Mikan-chan. A nullifier, huh?" the class chattered loudly.

"What should we do with that newbie? Natsume-sama?" The guy with the levitation Alice asked Natsume. Natsume seemed to be taken by a surprise. But what surprised him more was Imai's attitude. It was as she already knew it. His eyes widened. "Oi! You pair up with Koko and Yuu and find the damned Imai! And Ruka, let's go find the bitch." everyone nodded and went out. Natsume had a bad feeling. A transfer student from England. There's no way they sent their student here in Japan. They were a lot more developed than Japan. Why would they? And Imai's sudden come back. From what he knew, Imai was a person who would've taken the chance and never come back. Unless with a explanation. Damn it... There was something to this for sure. Was it involving Mikan's murderer?

* * *

He and Ruka reached the special's girl dorm. They asked the Nana-bot who told them she went out wearing simple clothes and a cat mask, holding a metal stick. Heading to the forest. He immediately knew that she headed to the practice grounds. He ran to the stupid place.

* * *

While they were doing that, Mia was at the practice grounds as Natsume thought. She was training. With Lia. Lia's Alice (still a secret.) made earth, water, and fire puppets who became Mia's opponent. Mia grabbed the metal stick firmly. She muttered some ancient words...more like a spell and threw the stick high. The stick in mid air, turned into a sword. Mia grabbed it and faced her opponents. The stick was a special-built tool. It helped her control her Alice and also made it stronger. It could turn into just about anything with the help of her morphing Alice, but she usually carried it as a stick long as a pencil case and brought it with her anywhere. Back in England, she used to make it as a form of a ring or a pendent to carry around, but she had way too many Alice suppressors on for that.

The water puppet ran into her using the water Alice, which was strong. She quickly dodged it and used her fire alice to wrap the blade with fire. Just as when Natsume and Ruka reached the grounds, she thrusted the puppets body with her sword. The water gurgled and evaporated as the sword hit. It was impossible for such to happen since water over powers fire. Unless the Alice was stronger than the opponent by10 times or even more. He was thinking it was cool. And deadly.

"What are you two doing here?" Said a familiar voice. Natsume and Ruka turned around to see Koko, Yuu, and the levitation guy. "What are you guys doing here? I told you to follow Imai!" Natsume bellowed when he saw them. "We...we did! She picked up Youichi from the elementary section and came here! They're on the opposite side!" Natsume turned to see if they were telling the truth. He saw Imai with Youichi on the other side, with a video camera. He guessed that she was taping the whole thing to blackmail her. But why did she bring Youichi.

"By the way, she's way cool" Koko said as she dodged the fire puppet's Alice by back flipping in mid-air. " She's so scary. I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend. "He chuckled as water stroke the puppet making him die. Suddenly, the earth puppet attacked her by surprise. Took by surprise, she teleported behind the puppet. Before the puppet even turned around, the ground opened up, taking the puppet's life.

* * *

As the final puppet died, Mia took her cat mask off, revealing her pretty face. She wrapped her hair into a hasty ponytail. She drank the water Lia tossed her. She was covered in sweats. Natsume looked toward where Imai was. She wasn't there. He turned his eyes back to the newbie when he realized she was right in front of them. "Can you explain why the 5 of you were peeking me before I torture you to death using my Alice?" They gulped terrified. 'We're SO dead...'

* * *

Hotaru was walking back to school with Youichi. 'Stupid bastards, stalking me, getting caught..' she was furious cause she didn't have a good observation of her because of those egg-heads. She just sighed and asked Youichi again. "Youichi, are you really sure? No mistakes?" The little boy nodded as he started growing bigger. When he stopped growing, he said in a much mature voice. "I'm sure Hotaru ne-chan. She defiantly had the same soul of Mikan ne-chan. I've told you! She's not dead! We have to tell others!" Hotaru bit her lower lips. She was coming to act like the idiot. "Not yet... Youichi... Promise to not tell anyone about what you've told me. Not even Hyuuga... Understand?" he nodded. Hotaru couldn't think straight. What was the idiot thinking? 'Mikan...'

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Hello! This is ShiawaseLuv... Sorry for the late update... I fell asleep after coming home from school... I've been asleep till 10pm (Of course... In Korean time) So I had to pretend studying to write this... HaHa... Stupid.. Isn't it? I only have a week left till exams... And I dunno what I'm doing anymore... Haha ... I hope you enjoyed today's story. It didn't have much info. Except Hotaru knowing everything, Natsume starting to suspect, And Mia=Mikan... OK.. It had a lot in it... Hahahaha... For truth... I added Mia's battle scene because I love well-fighting girls... SO wanting to learn karate, judo and stuff... But my mother doesn't let me... :( well.. See ya in chapter 9!

* * *

PS. Thanks for always reading this story.. I know its way below standard... But... You guys are encouraging me... I think I'm gonna cry... Boohoohoo... Love ya all...

* * *

PS2. Don't hate the transfers. They all have a tragic past that needs mending… That's what's making them trust each other more…. They had a similar life… Because of their Alices…They have nothins but each other. Boohoo So sad…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! This is ShiawaseLuv! Sorry for the late update... I was SO tired! I fell asleep when I arrived from school! And I woke up the next day... Haha... So.. Let's start!

* * *

Last chapter: Mia= Mikan?! Turns out to be true... Mia finds out about her friend's new transfer date and reveals her first alice, the nullification! The class gets shocked hearing it except Hotaru who didn't even care. Natsume starts to suspect Mia and Hotaru and sends Koko, Yuu, and the dude with Levitation Alice to exhibit Hotaru and goes off with Ruka to spy on Mia . But when they find Mia, they found out that Hotaru was stalking her also. They gather up watching how Mia trained with Lia's little dolls. They were dumb to lose Hotaru from their sight but also gets caught by Mia!

Meanwhile... Hotaru and Youichi finds out the truth... What will happen?!

* * *

Ch9

* * *

"Answer me now. . . Unless you like being tortured to death." Mia growled as she pointed her sword into Natsume's neck. Yuu was shaking crazy, Koko's smile went down, the levitation guy was praying, and Ruka was about to faint. I tried to stay calm, but with a crazy bitch who blew a forest away pointing a sword against my neck, not happenin... But then Natsume remembered her getting more alice suppressors.. Maybe he could be her...

"Hyuuga, no matter how many alice suppressors I wear, I can kill you weaklings in a sec. Now do you have a reason for stalking me like a bunch of stupid perverts?" she read my mind fluently like Koko... Man... I really HATE mind readers!

"Tch... If you can mind-read? Don't you already know the answer?" Natsume bitterly muttered. Mia sighed. "Of course I do. I know what and your friends are thinking. So stupid. They don't know a thing you've been thinking but they got the same idea." she paused and looked into our eyes."You think I have something to do with Mikan Sakura, don't you?" her voice faltered a little when she said that. But so little only Lia was able to notice.

* * *

Natsume looked at Mia. She was soaking wet with sweat. Her bodyline showed up in her wet white T-shirt. She was wearing a black adidas sport shorts in her bright pink new balance sneakers. She put her hair in a hasty ponytail that showed up her small face. Her chocolate brown hair swished in air. Her dark brown eyes shined in the sun. She had sweats all over her face which made her face shine more. She was gorgeous. And her body...just wow..Which was surprising cause he never felt that way to a girl. Except Mikan...

"You..." she glared at him... 'Tch.. She read my mind.' he thought. Koko also stared at him like he was so stupid. He must've had read his mind too... "What?" he asked her like he never thought something like that. Of course, she was flattered. "You said, what?! WHAT?! You dare say that?! I told you that I could read your mind, you little pervert?!" she screamed so loud which surprised everyone.'Uh oh...' Lia had a bad feeling bout this. She only saw Mikan this angry for a few time. And every time, it did not turn out that good.

* * *

Crack..

Something broke.. Lia knew what that was. 'Oh... This could not be happening... ' she stood up and yelled. "Minna! Run!" We heard Lia's scream and was surprised. But Koko, who read her mind, got shocked. Then Natsume looked at the cause of the crack sound. Something lay on the floor next to the furious girl. It was an alice suppresser. Shattered.

* * *

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. He never heard of something that even alice suppressors. Crack, crack. Two more A.S(I'll call it this from now on.) fell on the ground. Now he was really scared. The ground started crackin. Lia ran to Mia. "Mia...stop... C'mon... Be a sport... Breath in... and out..." Lia started comforting her. But it was no use. Two more fell. Just how many A.S was she putting on? "Lia, Get out of the way... Onegai..." Lia backed up and stared at Natsume. "What were you thinking? Why us she so angry?!" she looked angry. "Do something! There's no one who can stop her in Japan..." The ground started splitting; every single tree was burning in fire. It was way over control...

"She's gonna kill you and destroy the whole academy!" Koko screamed. The fire was surrounding us. From the split ground, skeleton warriors came out. And Natsume could swear that he saw him from the history book. Everyone froze up. They were too scared to do something. They heard screams from the school building. Lia threw a smoke bomb in front of them and signed them to hide behind a bush. The warriors marched across us. She was getting mad. Was there a way to stop her?!

* * *

"Oi! You're her BF! Don't you know what to do about this?" Natsume asked Lia. Lia shook her head. "There **is **a person who can comfort her. But he's in England. He's transferring tomorrow ya know. " Lia glared at him. "There is a emergency alice stone. His alice was what do you call it? Conscience talking? Oh I forgot. He can enter into someone's conscience and talk to it. Comforting it. It usually doesn't work since she has the nullifying alice. But when she's furious, she loses control and the nullifying weakens up. So it works. But the alice still exists, so it uses up alit of alices and there's always a chance you fail comforting her... So it's risky." she held up a stone brightening honey brown. "Why don't you use it?"Natsume asked Lia. "Cause we only have one chance. And I'm not taking the risk." she answered. "Since you made her like that, you should go. Apologize." she stared at Natsume. He glared at the black haired girl, staring at her. "Fine." Natsume took the stone. "Just don't blame me if anything goes wrong."

"Tell me what to do, bitch." she looked at him like he was crazy, but she just sighed. "Ok... First, go grab her, and then close your eyes. Now go!"Lia pushed him into her sight. Fire from the tree shot at him. He quickly dodged it and grabbed her ankle. He then closed his eyes.

* * *

It was pitch dark. Natsume saw his surroundings. He tried to lit up some fire but didn't work. He groaned."hhck hhck...hhck..." from somewhere, he heard sobbing. "Hhck...hhck..." he walked toward the sobbing. It grew louder as he got closer. He could swear it getting brighter as he walked. The sobbing also got louder. He then, saw a little girl, hugging her legs crying. It was so dark... He couldn't make out the girl's face. He walked closer. The girl noticed him coming. She stopped sobbing and wope out her tears. "Hck..hck...da..re?" The little girl asked. She was tiny, fragile, and delicate. Somehow, he was feeling that way. He noticed his hand holding onto something. An alice stone. It was a lot smaller than he first saw it. He realized it was getting smaller. He only had a few minutes left...

Mia Seri's conscience... A little girl crying in it... Was the girl Mia herself? He walked closer to her. The girl frightened and backed away. She was shivering in fear. What was making her so scared? She was invincible... At least Mia Seri is...

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't worry." Natsume told the little girl with his most caring voice. The girl's face did not look persuaded. "No you're not... You're going to hurt me. That's why your here...to hurt me..." she sobbed and grew up... Now she was bigger than before. She looked like the Mia I know now. It was hard deciding it was her since she was crying. "You're trying to hurt me you perverted bastard. Go away." she glared at me with tear-filled eyes. "I said, I'm not going to hurt you. Geez... I'm not even sure if hurting you is possible! I mean come on! Why are you afraid of getting hurt? You can blow a forest away. But you're afraid of getting hurt? Shut up! Get a grip! People are getting hurt because of you! Wake up!"

Ok. Not the best choice... I took my anger out. She stared at me for a sec and started crying, louder. "Shut up! Hyuuga... I hate you! Why are you mad at me? What did I do? Why is everybody always blaming me?!" she babbled and I heard my connection to my brain getting cut.

I grabbed her shirt. She looked like she was surprised. "You're saying what? You little brat, shut up! Bastard! Your destroying the whole school and your damn conscience is sulking about how you did nothing wrong? Than what you're doing now is right? Just shut up!"

...muted moment... This was not gonna be pretty.

"Get...out..." she said coldly. I let the grip loose. Again, BAD choice. She grabbed my arm twisted me and flipped me over. I laid there. Just feeling stupid. "I said get your fucking ass out of here!"

* * *

Hearing that, I was awake. Mia also got out of the trance. She began attacking again. I closed my eyes. Seeing hell. I thought my mother and Mikan's mother there. Smiling at me. They were saying something..."whaaaaat?!" I went closer. " They shook their heads. "Go back! It's not time yet!" and I opened my eyes. Seeing Mia with a shocked face. Behind her, someone was hugging her. Someone with honey-brown hair.

"It's okay now. Don't be mad. I'm always here. Right next to you. You're not alone. I won't let you get hurt... C'mon... Your face shines the most when you smile...Rumi..."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Hi! This is ShiawaseLuv! At night... Flunking her homework... Writing TAQA... Hahaha ... I... Used inappropriate words in my story...'fuck' and 'ass' For my opinion... I REALLY HATE CURSING! It makes me feel...bad... So in any situation... I never curse... Well sometimes when I lose control... I do... But really...hate it... I feel bad using it... I was gonna change it.. But it really fits perfectly... Haha... Still, feels bad... Oh! And I got 8 reviews! So far, I started writing... Oh I don't know... Less than a week... And I already passed 1000 reviews! Is that possible? And I have 8 follows and 7 favorites! SO happy! I really wish for more... But... Since greed brings bad luck... I'm not gonna order ya to favorite or follow me. I'll just hope and try harder! :D I really hope that more people will come to love TAQA...

* * *

_A little about the next chapter_: Rumi?! Who's Rumi? And who's this dude?!A new transfer student! Also from England?! Finally, all the main characters, in one place. Still got lots of stories left... But already 9?! When is TAQA gonna end?! The readers dunno... And sadly the author doesn't know... "Writing stories doesn't need planning, just write whatever... When you feel like it, write it!" Says the stupid so-called writer. She says she didn't even decide the ending.

Oh great... Well... See ya!


End file.
